A Lesson in Respect
by goth on ham
Summary: Ed pushes Butch too far and gets taught a lesson in respect. Set in S3. Butch Gilzean/Edward Nygma. Non-consensual spanking, humiliation, reference to non-con. My first fanfic. This is really just self indulgent smut, but Ed is just so wonderfully cocky that I wanted to write him getting a spanking. There's not really a plot. I'm new to this so there may be mistakes.


Ed grunted and fought to get up as Butch pushed his body down onto the bed, face first. His ass raised in the air. It was useless. The ape was about double his weight and far stronger than him. His struggles only added to the degradation.

"Ah!" Before he could stop himself, Ed cried out.

Butch had slapped him on his ass. Mercifully, with his right hand. The one that was still flesh and bone, but it was still hard enough to leave a mark. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down onto the bed sheets with a frustrated growl. Butch seemed satisfied by the reaction. The larger man chuckled, ran his thumb over the mark, and then pinched the warm flesh.

"Stop it…" Came the aggravated response. "Oswald will kill you when-"

It was a threat and a vicious sounding one, but another slap to the same area and Ed yelped again.

"See, I don't know if I should stop. You being such a cocky bastard, you've had this coming for a while." He'd originally had a mind to just fuck him. To thrust deep inside of the pencil neck and make him cry out. Someone needed to show the arrogant son of a bitch that he wasn't as untouchable as he thought he was. Someone needed to show him that he was the new guy, and that he ought to have a little more respect for those who'd been around the block a few times more than him.

Butch volunteered himself to be that someone.

"Besides, are you really about to tell him that you got a spanking?" He chuckled in disbelief and gave his pale target another smack, much to Ed's chagrin.

"In fact, c'mere…" Before Ed could get a word out, the larger man grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back. He sat himself down on the bed and pulled the former forensics expert over his broad thighs so that his spindling form was lying on top of them. "I think this position suits a goddamn arrogant brat like you better." The gangster commented, his metal hand acting as a harsh pin on the small of Ed's slender back. If Ed struggled too much, he pressed down all the harder. Butch could leave a nasty bruise there if he got too unruly.

However, Ed wasn't about to just lay over Butch's lap and obediently submit to such degrading treatment. He squirmed and struggled for all that he was worth, his hands going back to shield himself, but Butch's right hand caught them in their tracks and moved them underneath his metal one. "You're making a big mistake, you moronic ape! You're just jealous that Oswald doesn't need you anymore, now that he has me, you're usele- Oww!"

It was easier to slap him in this position. Butch's large, calloused hand landed with a loud -smack-, making Ed's head arch back. He didn't give the pencil neck time to compose himself this time, he landed another, and another. With each second came another hard spank, and before even a dozen of the heavy handed swats had landed, Ed's yelps had reached new volumes. Butch snorted in disbelief at his inability to man up and take it with some shred of dignity, but it didn't completely surprise him. The guy had probably never been roughed up in his life, never been given a well deserved hiding. After twenty slaps, he ran his palm over the hot, pink skin and shook his head. "Well? You feelin' a bit sorry for being such an asshole to me now?"

Ed's breath was laboured and tears stung his eyes. He grit his teeth together and turned to glare furiously at the large man whose lap he was lying over. The glare's ferocity somewhat compromised by the tears. "'Sorry'? You're an even bigger idiot than I thought if you seriously think I would ever be 'sorry' for- Ah! Ah! Ow!"

Butch had to admit that he was enjoying this. He could cut off Ed's smart ass jibes and insults with a few hard smacks to his actual ass. He could tell that Ed hated being interrupted too. Amongst the yelps, he could practically feel the hatred and frustration brewing from the Penguin's new right hand man. Butch knew not to underestimate him, and he'd be watching his back carefully from now on, but at the same time, he knew that there was little Ed could do to him while in this position other than complain loudly.

"Still not hearing a 'sorry', Nygma." Butch told him, his hand landing swat after swat. His rival's behind growing steadily more tender with each heavy handed slap. Ed gasped and let out a frustrated cry as his arms struggled in vain to get free. He badly wanted the assault to end, but he was powerless. No matter how hard he tried, Butch's grip on him remained firm.

"The Penguin'll want you to accompany him to a city council meeting tomorrow, you going to be able to sit down for it?"

A laugh. This ape was taunting him! Further indignant rage flared up inside of Ed at Butch's mocking words, but it was impotent and useless. It did nothing to free him.

"I can keep this up far longer than you can, brat."

Tears of frustration and pain fell down Ed's cheeks and he couldn't stop the sobs that rose in his throat from choking past his lips.

Butch picked up on the audible crying, and while not considering himself an excessively sadistic guy, he couldn't deny that the sound was music to his ears.

"F-Fine! I apologise! I apologise for my insults to you!"

"Apology appreciated."

He didn't stop. Ed's eyes widened in fear as he realised that his apology wasn't enough to convince his tormentor to cease.

"Ah! Ah no! I-I apologised! Stop! I said that I apologise!" He hated how desperate he sounded, but he had apologised because he was just teetering on his limit to what he could endure before he began blubbering like an infant. He had believed an apology had been what Butch had wanted. That he would stop when he got it. But he had been wrong. He had been stupid.

"Sure you apologised, but that doesn't matter a lick. You're still in for a good hiding, whether you pretend to be sorry for being such an arrogant son of a bitch or not." Butch retorted, hand smacking away still, without mercy. His victim's ass now a painful shade of red and growing hotter with each slap.

The shock of being wrong, of being outwitted, coupled with the physical pain and the humiliating choice of punishment itself, was enough to make Ed's cries grow all the more desperate and mournful. It was only when Butch's arm grew tired that he stopped and lowered his palm a last time onto the glowing, throbbing cheeks.

Ed's back was trembling and his slender body remained tensed for a few moments, half expecting this to only be a brief respite for Butch to regain stamina. Whimpers carried on his laboured breathing, and the bespectacled man didn't dare look back, his already battered ego wouldn't allow him to make eye contact with the gorilla when he was sure his face was a mess of tears. He wouldn't give him that extra satisfaction if he could help it.

Butch looked over the shivering form that was lying over his thighs for a few moments, then drew his hand over his brow to wipe the few beads of sweat that had collected there through dishing out the thorough punishment. Then, without any warning, he unceremoniously shoved Ed off of his lap and onto the floor. The action was met with an almost comic cry from the thin man, who looked up at him with a mixture of surprise and utter loathing.

"You better hurry and put yourself back together, pencil neck. Penguin will wonder where you've gone off to." The heavyset gangster instructed, standing up and straightening his suit jacket. He shot Ed a self satisfied grin, and then left him on the floor to lick his wounds and try to gather up the pieces of his shattered pride.


End file.
